In the field of electro-treatment of animals and humans, there is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 535,905 dated Mar. 19, 1895; "A Method of and Apparatus for Obtaining Nerves", granted to Horton W. P. and Jones A. B. Also U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,461, granted Dec. 31, 1958 to K. Suzuki, for "Apparatus for Producing Electric Anaesthesia" relates to apparatus for the electro-anaesthesia where the patient is anaesthetised in the area of the operation to be performed. Also U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,463, dated Apr. 2, 1963, to Brooks B. and Sylvane A. A., relates to "Dental Drilling and Apparatus Therefore".
Also it is known that electro-anaesthesia on large animals can be carried out, such as discussed in the article by C. E. Short, D.V.M. in Journal of American Veterinary Medical Association, Volume 145, No. 11, entitled "The Application of Electro-Anaesthesia on Large Animals". This discusses the techniques of total anaesthesia by passing an electric current through or around the head of the animal and results in total relaxation of the animal.